


明日留响

by Siseliii



Category: Dance Smash, 舞蹈风暴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseliii/pseuds/Siseliii
Summary: 最重要的是要好好睡觉！对自己和他们还有大家说的。（因为最后把迦哥留下来睡大觉了，所以不是现背写了超级久，从双十二磨到现在，我枯萎了，唠唠叨叨了两万字没个中心，而且怎么看怎么ooc，我决定立刻扔上来不再修改，不然这篇将永无现世之日。抽出来的篇幅都可以再做一篇文了。其实是承接了上一篇来写光天化日的事情，毕竟说开了所以心理活动和环境描写都少了好多（白天太枯燥了！下一篇一定是夜晚的故事，顺便极力劝说自己放弃把握不住的谈恋爱题材。
Relationships: 假想cp - Relationship, 刘迦/李响
Kudos: 7





	明日留响

Warning:17k+  
以及：时间线在上一篇之后  
又：我尝试了更为直白的风格，结果可能不尽人意

“这个好，个头大。”刘迦挑挑拣拣，拎起一根体积出众的胡萝卜。  
“好你个头，别净挑大的，”李响凑过去捏了捏，两指发力力证刘迦眼力欠缺，“这个都放蔫巴了，再软可以捏出印来。”  
历经几次失败，刘迦于是乖乖退居二线，推着购物车在后头当个移动货架，“李响老师对挑胡萝卜很有经验啊。”  
“你少来。”李响拿着把青菜不好打他，用肩碰了下以示警告，自从晨艺这小孩没心没肺点破兔牙一说后，刘迦在拟物这事上就愈发放肆，明里暗里地讨打。人果真是越相处越无赖，阀值不断拉低，脸皮蹭蹭蹭增厚，刘迦一而再地使出他的招牌，笑得宠辱不惊，微风得意，叫李响次次都怼在棉花上。  
沿着蔬果区晃了一圈，素菜名额在西兰花和菠菜间进行最后角逐，李响一手一个比对来比对去，这个嗅完闻闻那个，刘迦挑完黄牛肉回头看到的就是这个场景，觉得李响捏着西兰花的柄有如接着顶小捧花。  
“这个吧。”刘迦出声定夺留下小捧花今晚被宰杀，拿过来和其他难蔬难菜一同排在车里。

掌握车权的老干部径直路过自助付款机直通人工收银柜台，新时代青年舞蹈家排起队来才反应过来，“迦哥你会用那玩意吗？”  
“嗯？”他顺着人手指看过去，顿了一下，“不是有你吗，你会用就成。”  
李响此人怼起人来话不带重比喻不落俗套，但来的快消得快，像一把风，及其容易哄，好比刘迦这种逗法，老派得不行，但他偏偏还挺受用，没有办法，听到人这样讲，他就不情不愿地被逗笑起来，眼睛亮亮的好像水果区成熟的巨峰葡萄。乖乖和老太太老头一起等候人工服务。  
结账时，刘迦顺手一带，从货架上取下一盒放在扫码机前。  
李响瞟他一眼，正对上刘迦看回来的眼神，脸上多多少少挂不住。  
“不喜欢这个味的？”他偏头来说，笑意把泪痣挤起来一点。被李响斜一眼啧一声，“往前走去，菜都滚一桌了。”  
也不害臊，李响想这么回他，但转念一想有啥好害臊的呢。光天化日下，也可以有情有爱。

两个人拎着大袋小袋地走在路上，蒜薹的杆子从袋口叉出来，苔苞随着步伐节奏蹭头蹭脑地磨刘迦的裤子边。  
“你走里边去，”李响摆头示意“给车扬一头灰，到时回去吃菜还是吃土。”刘迦此时并没有话语权，考虑到烧饭煮菜的工作还仗仰李响，吃人嘴软已然沦为一个小弟。平日刘迦作为外卖专业户对厨房并无兴致，此番光顾李响北京居所，不知怎的却心血来潮要同他逛超市买菜，再进行李响单方面的厨房活动。双人编舞进展约等于节目组还没通知他们，两人心一横倒也忙里偷闲，抛下练舞室大袋小袋地回来了。

下次去超市得自带布袋，李响把菜拎出来收获了一堆塑料袋，白花花的飘在桌上，像北京雾霾降落室内，还要与狗嘴赛跑，手疾眼快捞起来免得酿成灾祸。  
“当垃圾袋呗。”刘迦把五花肉放去解冻，看他一边抱怨一边弯腰把雾霾们卷起来塞进柜角，心不甘情不愿如同窝藏罪犯。  
“太多袋子了。一年在不了几天，又不环保，还要钱，”李响过来把刘迦和半冻五花肉挤过去，占着水池洗砧板，两个人塞在两方地砖里运作，仿佛厨房寒碜成水中高地，他俩在末世洪水出露的两块砖上烧饭过活，还要很微小地你挤我我挤你——不是小学生较劲的那种力道——碰来碰去像在晃一首香颂，不至于控制不住砧板滋一地水，“要那啥，断舍离，懂不懂。”  
李响找到这个词，感觉很专业，“哗”的一下把砧板从水龙头瀑布下抽出，准备断肉斩菜，让菜身首分离，给一个完全不合词意的实践。

刘迦揉揉坚硬的肉块，好像要用体温感化它，完全无视解冻板的努力，捣乱者很快被李主厨横刀夺肉，“把蒜薹尖儿去了，”他指挥编外人员退到后方，“掐头就行。”  
于是刘迦被赶到洪水边上择菜，和垃圾桶并列，三下五除二地斩首蒜薹，揪下好几个小脑瓜一手喂给垃圾桶。  
“去喂狗。”李响又回头赶人，这次要把刘迦赶出洪水圈，人手还洗到一半，就被吩咐了下个任务，仿佛一个被压榨的打工仔，工作没钱拿休息就扣钱，刘迦要是再机灵点熟练使用网络，就可以利用媒体舆论控诉他，比如模仿江南皮革厂编排个北京行舞坊。  
可惜李响是他俩中更会上网的那个，刘迦只能回一句“你使唤我还挺顺手啊。”语气带笑，嘴角上翘出劳动保护法的范围。  
黑心工头持高气扬，还要郑重声明一条打在厨房门上，“那可不是，厨房重地，刘迦免进。”非常有资本家的傲慢，但他持刀对肉，让人没有办法，更何况唯一员工和他有私情，只能摇摇头不计较。  
可是谁料到工头把肉剁成块，心里也不平衡，想着，他喂狗，我喂他，我处于没有服务方的服务链底端。他这样想，也没有吃亏的实感，到是隐约有担负起一家温饱的责任感。

刘迦在客厅伺候三只小孩，把住这狗，控住那狗，动作沉稳，颇有家长风范。可惜寡不敌众，三只小狗娃赛过一个大刘迦，李响一声大喝“刘迦，把Sandy 给我弄出去，没手了！”于是工具人又匆匆忙忙赶一只闯祸秋田出来。出去前不忘瞄一眼锅里，“吃啥呀？”好像刚刚五花肉不是他解冻的，蒜薹不是他去头的一样。  
李响加火一顿炒，锅中噼里啪啦，油烟呼啦呼啦，“肉，菜，饿不着你，快出去喂狗。”眼不离锅，话不离狗，刘迦惨遭敷衍，在沙发前里蹲着和三只狗大眼瞪小眼，狗吐舌头以示不明状况的快乐，随后低头一顿猛吃不与他对眼，于是刘迦沦为客厅里唯一口粮没有着落的。

纵然刘迦不是蓄意谋划，也不能说在家做饭的提议是临时起意。源头可以追溯上次他留宿客厅、用过洗手间，只剩主卧和厨房无条件涉足。此番改换身份，从临时房客摇身一变为三只狗的新晋家长，可谓对熟悉北京房产势在必得，要同大妈景点打卡一样严谨不落。厨房泄露出五花肉在自己榨出的油里淬炼的香气，蒸得整间屋热腾腾香喷喷，全然不似外卖的冰冷温度，刘迦顿觉自己好有仪式感一男的，满心慈爱地拍拍狗头。

说是温饱思淫欲，但他俩很可怜，当代舞蹈演员，忙里偷闲只能偷到餐桌上到不了床上，满足了温饱就要奔赴练舞室，好像客厅饭桌到卧室有去麦加朝圣那么遥远，而练舞室有火要救。于是淫欲只能思，和在超市刚刚购买的玻尿酸避孕套一起放在家里，两个人裹上外衣去有镜子的房间挥洒汗水以灭火消灾。

可牺牲了淫欲的练舞室活动也进展愁人，两个人架在云梯上干着急，灰头土脸满头大汗，让人疑心是拿酒灭火。又好比冬小麦春末还没长出，拔苗都无从下手。  
“跳啥跳，退赛吧。”李响瘫在地板上，长叹一口气，叹得人扁上加扁，颧骨颚骨一齐削利。  
刘迦在他身边坐下来，两个人都练得热乎乎汗津津，肉体累得水分外逃，哗啦哗啦全泄进心里，兜着一腔愁水，沉甸甸的很是烦躁，“怎么，当时不是很期待合作的吗？”刘迦还是面不改色，把持着老干部的定力，也有可能是李响作为他俩代表把牢骚发完了。他低头看手机录下来的动作，屏幕上李响从他肩上溜下来，有如一条海带在礁岩上打滑，腿从边上跌下来，还要滚在海里颓唐地洗一洗。  
“哎呀妈呀，你别看了。”李响说着自己也凑过来，眼睛眉毛皱成海带结，瞧一眼就嫌弃得五官紧缩往后撤，“我以前天真。”  
他作出补充，“我以为是双倍的脑子，结果是双倍的费脑子。”  
“李老师太无情了，”刘迦瞟他一眼，“选了我又后悔。”  
“说得好像你没选我一样。”李响往后一仰，双手撑地，“现个我俩绑一块，到时我丑得跟条腊肠一样，你就是那晒肠杆，搁那甩腊肠，不得一起声名俱毁。”他的语气还是一向的不客气，对别人对自己都是，还患着那个毛病，不许别人说丧气话，自己说起来一套一套的，可来劲，比喻也精彩纷呈，蟹腿瓜皮腊肉，说得人好笑好饿也没什么可气了。

刘迦笑笑，起身再伸手把腊肠拉起来，好像十分入戏晾肠杆的角色，要抖开李腊肠还要做心理劝慰，“哎，只能上了。”

“没办法。”  
*  
一出机场刘迦便被北回归线的热情扑了个满怀，走几步路就动手剥外套，李响替他拿包，幸灾乐祸尽显脸上，笑得虎牙都露出来，“说了广州这季节热得很，你穿两件走酒店直接洗澡吧。”  
点映会一点就要开始了，正是太阳高悬，火力四射的时候，节目组的面包车行进在桥上有如树干上一只知了，大汗淋漓看着就疲倦，车皮反射极其目眩的白光，给城市光污染助力。刘迦这会坐下来才有机会好好瞧瞧，发觉11月在这城真是颜面尽失。秋冬被南岭拒之门外，行道树还一派葱葱茏茏，树荫连片把整个人行道罩得严严实实，蔑视英年早秃的北方兄弟。阳光X光一样扫射得树叶透亮，脉络可见，一圈一圈边缘不柔和很刺眼。  
“喔，那是什么塔？”  
李响搁旁边玩手机，顺着他的发问抬头，一节两端削平的DNA坐落江边，伸出个刺头怼天，就此一物兀立，远远地在桥上看得很清楚。  
“广州塔呗。”李响也凑过去贴着窗玻璃看，半个身子都压过去，“我去北京那会才刚建好。”他朝后面看，求学期间叮叮当当的工程已经像模像样地包围了花城广场。  
“哟，那个剧院！”他指给刘迦看，“看起来还像那么回事。”  
“挺豪华。”刘迦凝视着渐渐变小的建筑，在绿意里浮浮沉沉。旁边有亚运会的开幕场馆，有东西双子塔，有省博物馆...群星璀璨众星云集，但剧院在其中就是很像一回事，与众不同、扣人心弦。不规则的倾斜建筑是一种神秘，又有一种亲切，玻璃反光到水面，带起振翅的错觉。大抵世界上所有的剧院都是与众不同的，而他们永远遭其吸引、受其召唤。  
刘迦还在往后瞧，不断放大的广州塔迎面扑来，螺旋的结构要把人的目光吸进去脱不开视线，但刘迦还在看缩进对岸的剧院，好像老花眼看报，认真凝滞又缓慢，“改天进里面跳几场。”  
李响听了不禁笑起来，拍在他肩膀，“那给我留票，刘大演员。”  
珠江只在视野中出露最后一块水域，很快被新拔地而起的高楼覆盖。

几个时辰过去再行进在江上心境已经大为不同，还是只有他们两个，在周五延绵的下班高峰期堵于桥上，真是祸不单行，尚且完整地过江去，腿折腰断地过江来，这会还过不了江，卡在上头进退维谷。  
“完球，这会儿搞笑了。”一时间两人相对无言，事已至此，你残我废，“还好我俩搭一起了，”李响在静止的车内瘫开身板把腰尽可能放平，“不然分开来一祸祸害两组。”

“行吧，那还是我们相互祸害吧。”刘迦这话听起来没有一点不情愿，是两个可怜人的苦中作乐，惺惺相惜和互相嘲讽。

谁都没有再说话，守着自己的病体，仿佛古代的侠士回到深山洞穴里疗伤，要静默吸气、一动不动，在寂静里凝聚血小板和生长因子。  
南方太阳六点才有松动意向，好像过惯了没有后羿的生活，不懂居安思危，要明晃晃地待够十二个小时。此刻正掉落一半，从桥上看去是一颗剥出来的溏心蛋，渗一点橙给云，滴一点红进江，卡在广州塔的塔尖边上，差一点就要被直插云天的信号线桅杆戳伤， 将溏心一泻千里，此情此景定会让人思念日式拉面，对参与晚高峰的人士极不友好，所以没有被允许发生。  
珠江无留步地去向海，波光粼粼晃得红，溏心蛋和云都荡开，并不稀释并不带走，只是晃一晃折出薯愿的纹路，李响此刻觉得夕阳还是受了伤，在一条河边洗它到流尽前都止不住血的伤口。  
车水马龙，江水在流车水不动，形成一个动静结合的十字。  
李响长长的叹了一口气，广州马上就要过去了，只剩下桥到机场的时间，他此时虚构起一个来不及的设想，好像在十二月做起当年规划：他们可以在广州塔上看一个较完整的日落，可以去剧院门口溜达，实地考察一下未来可能工作场所，可以在街道里晃悠，光天化日下被强烈日照融化，可以做公交到水荫横路给刘迦介绍自己军艺前的校园生活，可以睡到早高峰全过再悠哉悠哉去喝早茶，可以是一场像模像样的旅行。但车行至终点，它已经盖章定性为蜻蜓点水的商务路过，在建筑静默无声地目送中，两位旅客只能被迫窥见太阳熄灭的中途。  
他们每次见面和出行都是被动的，被外力招在一起，去长沙录制，去北京练舞，去广州工作。但是没有办法，选择一件事就要放弃其他选项，这二者的发生并不在时空上一致，更显得措手不及和疲于应付。一来一往不说明世界公平，只说明它锱铢必较。生活礼尚往来的规则无法证伪，一报还一报也没有质量对等的约定，李响叹了口气，生活还是没有深究的必要。

夕阳还在不紧不慢地飘落，让人恨不得复活后羿助它一臂之力。刘迦缓缓地往他肩头偏，以比夕阳快六百倍的速度降落，最终虚靠在他的肩上。李响想问他怕吗，此时不知伤势如何，但考试时交完卷心里总有个数，更何况一脚一步走在路上，痛楚并不撒善意的谎言。  
谁能不怕呢，用一根发丝系着未来横在江上，他背上一层冷汗半干不干，一半是腰部的传导，一半是隐隐作痛。刘迦不动声色，手指搭在伤腿上摩挲，他明白另一半冷汗的来源，全部归结为广州的气温。  
两个人粘稠又沉重，此刻是两座被海浪席卷过的沙堆，身体错位，伤口共享，摧残成一堆散沙，你依偎我，我拥抱你。车队缓缓前进，半个夕阳沉进身后，平平地射出残光敲进车窗，颜色绚丽，饱和度堪比油画的调和颜料，落在他肩上人的肩上，和粉红色混为暖意。李响转头看刘迦的头顶，他今天做了一个很俊很靓的发型，在额前打着漂亮的卷，于是突然又后悔，希望太阳提起精神对抗地心引力，希望后羿好好歇息，希望白昼停留多些，好看清刘迦的发旋。

突如其来的负伤有如高空坠落的霜冻，秋收前夕砸在万事俱备的田野上，把计划打碎得破破烂烂，两个农民只能挑挑拣拣重新开始，在冬小麦的尸骸上播种春小麦，在飞机上一番忘我痉挛，争分夺秒全情投入。旁人看了都要被那股子劲吓到绕道三分。  
没有办法，天命不行还是要竭尽人事。

成年人并没有撒泼打滚推迟见医生的权利，下了飞机他俩就组队去了医院，抑制住的慌乱害怕忐忑全叫对方表露完了，实为结伴的一大利处。医生复位的动作一把下去像扇了李响一巴掌，他下意识地撇头过去避而不看，手还留在在刘迦肩上按着，仿佛是在抓一泡水，沸腾起来战栗着喘气，分不清是谁的汗在掌心融化。刘迦闭着眼在余痛里失神，头发蹭过来都带着湿意，和沸水一起冷却。李响觉得真是好痛好痛，咬着牙伸手安抚地碰碰他的脸侧，自己的腰际以下也如同被传导一样地发麻，这是组队看伤的弊处，一份的痛苦要分与两个人，分量也并不减少，但他要来扶住刘迦的肩，把那些浸湿的发撩到脸侧，也没有办法，只能在心里某个角落咒骂广州和老天。

他俩灰头土脸地从医院出来，两人都脚下漂浮，刘迦更是步履蹒跚，脑子飘奈何身不从，一步一个趔趄，拖腿带跨，有如2G网络在卡顿，看得李响直摇头，有拐杖也要搀着给他二次缓冲。  
“我真怕你磕地上磕坏了。”  
“磕坏啥，脸？”  
“不是，”李响两只手都搀着他不好动作，只能歪歪头示意，“脑子。”  
“你就不能盼我点好的。”  
“磕着脸我又不嫌弃你，磕坏脑袋我要掂量掂量。”李响辩解，“我很重视内在的好吗。”  
“我知道，纯洁的心灵那种。”  
李响看他，想笑又憋回去故作严肃，“一看你就没有。”  
“没有你还跟我好？”  
刘迦这句实属回得漂亮，要将李响抛进一个二难推论里，可惜吃了形式的亏，人噗嗤一声笑了出来，将他的陷阱冲得七零八落，“跟你好，这什么上世纪用语。”  
刘迦很无奈，拄着拐杖被又下一城，又损一句，况且李响借力打力真是好不留情面，像小动物吃草，从草尖到草根，一顿咂吧嘴不停，频率直追豌豆射手，要把刘迦这可怜草整根嚼进肚里。  
“谁跟你好了，我那是看上你们家狗了。”  
“叫你和我们家孩子打成一片，我一票对它们三票只能跟你好了。”  
“况且我心怀大众，看你心灵这么不纯洁，就来度你了，督促你好好改造。”  
李响越说越来劲，一套组合拳下来真是要人腿瘸心凉，双目失神。刘迦惨淡牵动嘴角，觉得自己着实可怜，又觉得这番胡扯实在可爱，半晌挤出一句，“我一定好好改造，早日让李响老师跟我好。”  
李响脸皮薄，于是又要打他，可惜一个瘫一个瘸，不但打不下去还要继续搀着，放不下心来只能放下这口气，真是丧权辱国的不平等条约。但人在爱中，就是打无输赢的特洛伊战争，来来往往，守下的城池可以一句话间尽丧，城门开开关关，巧言花语，插科打诨，智商突升突降，是要用希腊诸神来解释的无逻辑战争。

*  
一出机场大厅就有实打实的冷意袭来，长沙11月初气温在两位数的底线徘徊，除了树木没有路上生物敢单薄出街，长袖外多少得包一件外套。离录制满打满算还有三天，两个人扎在练舞房，小心翼翼地折腾，折腾对自己，小心给对方。

“你悠着点。”  
“谁悠着点谁呢。”李响瞧他一眼，语气不善，给刘迦治伤的医生听了也要笑，他在旁边忧心忡忡，看刘迦那支腿日日给扎得没地剩，要是有汤姆和杰瑞的动画效果，绝对一瓢水下肚就漏成花洒，满草地喷灌。他扯些有的没的，刘迦答几句，擦药到膝盖边上才嘶一声，李响就不说话了。

“别皱眉，眼睛都给你皱小了。”  
李响还盯着他腿看，对他的话置若罔闻，半响才说，“迦哥，你别为了我，把舞蹈生涯都耽搁了。”  
刘迦愣住了，手还在腿上搭着，指尖碰了一点药膏，粘稠的还在发热。他在腿上蹭掉那点海泥，“不会耽搁。”

“也不单为你。”他补完这后半句时在认真地放下裤腿，好像在关一顶闸门，把伤病都打烊，没有下文，也不解释。李响也没说话，两个人此刻在水里，是一条海带和一块礁石，只咕噜咕噜冒着气泡，逃逸的气泡都往上升，没有一个相互碰到。  
李响把医生给的药收好，手机备忘录里记下了注意事项，晚上还要擦涂一次，绷带后天才换诸如此类。他对这些不陌生甚至称得上得心应手，打针抹药上绷带都不在话下，甩体温计水银柱子都下去得比别人快，自然而然接手了刘迦的伤后护理。  
他拉好包，时候不早也该打道回府，站起来却发现刘迦还坐在那，没有要动的意思。李响搞不懂刘迦是否在置气，也只能茫然地静止在原地，一点热气郁结心底，烘得又闷又躁。  
“起不来，你拉我。”刘迦这样说，慢悠悠，亮晶晶，从下向上看站起来的他。  
李响怔住，在反应之前接住了刘迦伸来的手，真是要命了，他感觉脸有点热，气泡在连接的手掌中破裂，传来微小的痒感，要命，刘迦这是在干什么？李响此时习得世上有用不容置喙来进行的撒娇，很多幅刘迦蹲在他的狗中一齐抬头看来的画面翻过，他当时有没有像现在这样脸红？  
刘迦起来后扶他的肩站稳，蜻蜓点水一下抽离，但浪覆上就会浸湿一片，更何况是故意的涌来。李响于是从一种迟滞中回神，一片热气都被浪卷散，有些哭笑不得，“你好鸡贼。”  
刘迦当作没有听到，还在旁边一顿一顿地走，“你不要给自己扣这么大的帽子。”  
李响反应过来他在说之前的事，还想辩驳几句，有关职业生涯与伤痛病理，刘迦接着说，“不是因为技不如人，我不甘心的。”他动作不利索，总是蹭在李响身上，此刻干脆贴着做行走，“你自己腰那样也照样折腾，要是这样输了估计比我还不服气，我俩水兵对水手，只能一起参赛。”话锋一转李响被连带捆绑，眼见辩驳连字头都没露就要射向自己了，只得撤下弦来，憋出一句，“...你知道我腰不好你别靠着。”  
刘迦听话的把半边身子压去拐杖那边，李响又觉得变扭，真是气人。  
“还是你要抛弃我。”刘迦调整了一下拐杖，拄着相依为命，看起来是挺像那么回事。  
“滚，你看看你给我扣的帽子，好意思说我。”  
刘迦面对火力又及时转换话题，用行动做实鸡贼指控，“我们要退也不能现在退啊。”  
“还挑时候？”  
“得比到剧场足够坐满，票卖得出去就可以打包回家了。”  
李响终于被逗笑，“你又知道哪一期出来可以卖完，”他这会想了个更直接、可量化的标准，“我们等微博粉丝涨到五十万...不对，来个一百万就走。”  
“合起来一百万？”  
李响的白眼重新出山，“分开来，你怎么这么不上进。”  
“那还是三十万靠谱，不然得在舞蹈风暴打工到七十岁。”  
“七十岁你那膝盖都绣了，到时我俩就上台前还要给关节上油，”李响顺着这个不上进蓝图说下去，“上台跳啥，双人生锈机械舞吗？”  
刘迦眼里含笑，“那也挺好，你七十岁还肯和我上台，生锈机械舞也挺好。”  
李响锐气都给一头浇灭，被打了个措手不及堪称狼狈，“...鸡贼。”他寻思回去就要把刘迦的微信备注换了，此刻脉搏跳得盖过经过的汽车发动机噪音，他疑心全给刘迦听了去。是谁溜进他脑海里篡改了潜意识？所有的蓝图都遭木马篡改，二十八岁到七十岁，都塞进一个刘迦，在舞台上、路途中、厨房里、餐桌对面甚至狗之间，刘迦毫无违和地在着，他竟没有发现。先前说过这是无逻辑的特洛伊战争，所以只能怪罪于希腊诸神，尤指[ 赫西俄德的《神谱》中这样写爱神厄洛斯：“永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。”   
]永生神中最美的那位，让思谋尽丧心怀深处，把木马渡入城门。

饶是一番插科打诨也无法混淆视听，刘迦的理由他心里清楚，对舞台的尊重，对舞蹈的使命。可同时也是要完成与他的合作赛，成全两人的选择，让所有期盼有始有终，在所有宏大的信念和渴望里，他不清白，也无法被摘出原因之列。  
真是好一个让人头疼的双选，看似不相通的气泡升到水面上一同混为空气，所谓“祸不单行”，还是让他俩互相祸害、一并赴死吧，二十八到七十，估计还有很多很多次。

*  
他打开门一转身就和罗天打了个照面。  
“哟，”罗天戏谑地挑挑眉，“早啊李响老师。”  
“这么早就来找迦哥融合啊。”  
“你一边去。”李响没来得及捶他，另一位话题主人公就从后面探头出来和罗天打招呼，三人一同下楼使用酒店早餐券。合作赛在即，每个人都压着连轴排练的黑眼圈，在电梯里此起彼伏的打呵欠。  
“你俩，”罗天凑上来，四个字偏要断成两截，升调出一种市井气，“成啦？”  
“可不是吗，成搭档成队友了。”李响一个鼻音，“你别这么猥琐，怎么搁你这这么像村档口那大婶偷摸要八卦呢？”  
”不是，迦哥，你们好了？”罗天此时顾不上风评被害，自动过滤李响的人身攻击，前去求证另一当事人。  
刘迦置身事外好一会儿，在他那件灰色调的格子大衣里显出行不更名坐不改姓的气势，被点名提问才转过头来，不急不慢地答，“李响说没有，不信你问他。”此话说得很是正直、听来极为暧昧，简直是一个水球又踢回到李响那，接不接都要被淋一身湿。  
“...我啥时候说的。”  
“几天前说只是看上黑妞的时候，”刘迦笑咪咪地眼睛都弯了，“那响哥现在终于肯签收人了？”  
李响手还捂在口袋里，这会也懒得抽出来打人，只得用白眼替代，合着这人也记仇，“退货，退回南京，不签收。”仿佛忘记他刚从谁的房间出来，一副用完就退的刁难顾客样，黑心工头人设不倒还愈加丰满坚实。  
罗天顷刻化身点进带“爆”的微博热搜的网友，他的五官生得鲜明又灵活，此刻都涨大了向外逃，“哎呦呦，你们俩，哇。”  
“不动声色，搞了件大事情。”走到餐厅入口他还在唏嘘感慨，浮夸又造作：天地不公，有的人上节目结伴脱单，有的人上节目次次脱衣也无济于事。  
“可不是，为了跟迦哥组队我不择手段。”李响听不得他长吁短叹没一句正经，翻了个白眼，以胡说制乱侃。  
刘迦在旁边接上，“嗯，我为了和李响老师合作也出卖色相了。”一呼一应，好像他俩真是什么搭档，逗哏与捧哏的那种。  
“真有你们的。”罗天摇头，对世风日下人心不古感到痛彻心扉，在五好老干部都甘愿堕落的时代里，唯有自助早餐还有一丝温度。

日子被风翻页一样过去，李响前一秒还停留在练舞室浑浑噩噩地改动作，下一秒回过神就在舞者大厅边缘等待上场了，他的胃都在不安地蠕动着，像之前二十几年的所有紧张场合一样准时出席，可以断言这是心理上离心脏最近的器官，不然压力怎会直接下沉到里头坠着。他无意识地抓着自己的手指把膝盖圈起来，好像折叠成一个对虾会缓和胃部的痉挛。几周来的苦难艰辛，自己定时炸弹一样的腰椎，道具的磨合也并不能说是胸有成竹，简直是困难丛生，此刻一齐淹向他。他恍惚间总觉得自己一个呼吸就会压在刘迦的膝盖上，不禁深呼吸了几下把那股窒息感驱散。  
“你争气点。”他听到刘迦在旁边嘀咕，李响抬头发现他专注地叮嘱自个膝盖，不由得笑出声，从紧张忧心的氛围里缓过一点，“你跟它讲它听啊。”  
刘迦明白这人怕是永远改不掉这个毛病，自己说晦气话说得可来劲，也不反驳，“你和它讲它肯定听。”  
他说得很认真，李响心中一动，好像被委予了什么重任，此景实在是凄惨又可爱，他眨了眨眼把那点酸意眨掉，“你争气点，”便也认认真真同那块折磨刘迦的膝盖讲，并不计较这份幼稚，严肃有如面对一块行舞坊新生，“加把劲撑住这只舞。”  
刘迦拍拍他的肩，又听见他说，“...然后给我以后都不准出毛病。”  
刘迦呼了口气，海浪把礁石刷软一点，心又酸胀起来，要用一个笑压下去，“你恐吓它呢。”  
“就要吓它，像我那些学生，吓一吓就好了。”  
“李老师可凶。”  
“就得凶，”李响瞪起眼来，接连硬接下两个指责，“它不听话叫医生扎它。”  
刘迦笑得更盛了，星汉蜷缩眼里打转，眼角的妆都挤在一起，在银色的河里流出眼纹，他说，“唉，我要亲你了。”

节目组此时响铃通知上场，摄影机游移过来做入场特写，他于是在错愕与泛动的目光中捏捏李响的手，权当作一个未完的吻的预告。

*  
他没想到紧接罗天之后的竟是朱凤伟。  
“你和李响。”朱凤伟在前往化妆室的通道碰到他，两个都是今天录制的人说不上多熟，半路的沉默里朱凤伟突然开口，好像在求证又好像不是，坚毅的脸上透露着难得八卦的腼腆。  
“嗯？嗯。”他反应过来于是也简短地回，笑着看朱凤伟挠了挠头，差点把小丸子摸乱。  
“那真看不出来。”朱凤伟说不惊讶是假的，他不像罗天那么反应浮夸，可能是天生带着质朴的真诚，更像是今天才被告知不会的数学题后附答案。刘迦思索他靠自己确实也看不出来，八成又是心思细腻的胡沈员觉察到的。  
他和李响不熟时就插科打诨，熟了后还是插科打诨，除了李响包里多了一张房卡倒也没有什么说得出来的变化，朱凤伟这样一提，他才发觉。  
他想，年轻的爱是剧烈的、是失控的。但他们都是成年人，哪来失控的资格。日子过得像两个养老院床友，不过把俩单人床拼一块一起睡，伤了痛了结伴去医院，你拄拐来我扶腰，十足是直达了爱情老年的阶段。年轻的时候他尚不出格，不旷课不喝酒，不泡吧不夜宿，被生活收拾得规规矩矩，现在人趋三十，叛逆的不过是玩个机车，即便光天化日下一个吻，也有心思久久而非荷尔蒙的一时兴起，也要算他最叛逆所为了。  
李响倒不是多规矩的人，别人不敢想的事他偏要干，若是年轻个十岁，说不定还要撺掇刘迦夜半飞车载他去学校街边涮火锅。他想到这里笑了一下，好像北京的晚风已经打在他的头盔上，把他的外套灌满，然后被李响一把扣紧，安全带似的把风都挤出去合在腰上。又觉得这人说不定放肆得很，不仅任由两个人的外套猎猎作响，还要嚣张地迎风展臂，做个摇摇晃晃的十字架，把自己吓得连踩刹车才对。要是他们在更早的时候碰上...刘迦啜着点笑意摇了摇头，指不定要多危险、多失控呢。  
此刻心潮澎湃也会不动声色忍耐，何况他发现胸中海浪都愈发化为蒸汽，有热意有膨胀的窒息感，却难汹涌万丈，摧枯拉朽。不那么沉，轻一些倒也方便，归根到底说不上孰好孰坏。  
他们俩说到底都不是情绪外放的人，好像把所有激情都留给舞台。不像朱凤伟，高大的皮囊里可以塞下小孩，尚存有失控的能力，面对挫败可以蹲下来把自己皱成一团，嗓子不遮不避地出声，像弄丢羊奔波在旷野的放羊娃，在天地草木间不管不顾地外溢自我。  
李响撂一句东北丧气话，他默不作声背过身叹一口气。这就是他们有关失控的全部了。

*  
「因我所恐惧的临到我身；我所惧怕的迎我而来。」

刘迦觉得机场比平日冷些，接热水前也少见的排起短队来，他捧着纸杯远远地就能看到李响，上身紧绷着挺着，在候机室里很是扎眼，但人低着头，在盯手机，时不时就要掏出来看一看，好像古董收藏者颠来倒去地翻看被专家鉴伪的藏品，力图看出真品的蛛丝马迹，证明鉴定的错误。他把纸杯递给李响，感觉人一口热水下去不见暖和的迹象、甚至没有软化的迹象，每一块肌肉都疲惫又紧张。生老病死、爱理想责任名利，双管齐下软硬兼施，人总被限制着，被勒得血肉模糊，折磨得疲惫不堪又不可割断。李响并不跟他谈这个，好像还保持着一种冷静的自持，连气都不曾叹。又或者李响不觉得被勒，只对它们突然混杂降临的时机感到不安。总归都是不动声色的，一双眼睛里千番万番涌动，都是化城，到不了现实中现人。  
两人的航班一前一后又各有延误，分不清谁先被叫到，有如候诊的病人，惴惴不安地拿着号码牌，航班名念到第三个数字时李响倏地站起来，还记得要向他拿包。他也站起身，在包之前先递过去一个拥抱，不知道该是什么性质的，但应当是要附带拍拍肩的那种，李响手轻轻地放在他背上一下，两个人便散开，在登机口前后挥完手被两边吞掉。  
留在地上的那一个惝恍坐下，觉得一阵躁意。李响的热水只喝了半杯，纸杯还在把手上立着，在他坐下的余震里轻轻晃着胸中的半杯水。水流进石头的缝隙中，并不滋润它而是将裂口扒开。  
刘迦想每次在机场都是一次死后演练，人们灵魂出窍般等着天使叫号，看是去天上还是暂留中转站，过了安检也回不去人间，困在钢筋水泥的小盒子里等待发配。不过到底不能靠钱买到头等舱也开不了绿色通道，所以是个不靠谱的类比。唯一肯定的是天堂必然同样禁烟，不给打火机过门。  
他滑开手机，浏览页面还停留在“心衰”的词条百科，他切走发一条微信要李响落地报平安，发出去才反应过来报平安此时含义的刺痛。手肘的伤口有愈合的痒意，新生的皮肉蹭在布料上，他于是想起李响一并带走了所有的创口贴。

天上的时间过得慢，不然怎么说天上一日地上一年。地面又推来一个城市，李响在飞机上辨认河流的形状，楼房的分布，田野的排列，总觉得那就是长春，但一个长春过去又是一个长春。李响怀疑飞机盘旋在假长春们的上方，不然九百公里怎么飞了这么久？  
他又像是在珠江上，彼时堵在桥上，此时堵在天上，永远到不了目的地。全世界的交通工具都在想法子和李响作对，把他送离他的狗，把他和爱人分开，把他和姥姥剩余的相处时间吞吃蚕食，前两个动作麻利，后一个行进缓慢，纵使有心理使然，也让人委屈得要大闹一场。迷茫，无措，以及很多无力，在一个狭小的机舱内向他涌来，万米之上他无处可逃，被压制成紧绷的泡沫面板，在爆裂边缘艰难呼吸，坚硬又脆弱。手机攥在手里滑溜溜的要离他而去，全是冷汗，他松手又缓缓握紧，可惜隔着汗总是有空隙在。

一个选择要放弃很多其他选项，通常的比列，以小学到高中算是一比三，代价不可谓不大。可成年人走出纸质试卷发现生活远超四个选项，变为英语考级的选词填空，一个正确答案要叉掉排满半页的其他可能，他要选中和恋人的相处时间，和亲人的相处时间，和朋友的相处时间，和自己的相处时间，一键空格置换成遗憾。遗憾是工作的伴生，是装修房子附赠的油漆味，从此你在新居所里生活的每一口呼吸都伴随着它，在肋骨下隐隐作痛，侵蚀记忆的脏器皮肉。

电路板在云下展开，城市夜灯连成当代的河流，飞机开始按计划坠落，他开始失重，像一只凭空出水的鲸，在空气中逐渐缺氧。

长春终于露出它的面目，而李响感到一阵退缩溜过脊骨，把他压向无可避的家乡。

*  
“快一点，”李响说，好像自己是个无关紧要的肉体，“这里再扯快一点。”  
威亚一个上升他又翻转过去，好似一个失控的悠悠球在绳上收不回来，绳和球并不是一体的，只是互相扯着，手忙脚乱地拖累。  
胡岩稳住他，“这玩意没那么好玩吧。”他也折腾得一身汗，苦笑着把袖子挽起来。  
“命都快玩没了，”李响抓着钢绳喘气，心有余悸地看看上头，视线还在标清打转，“太难整了。”  
那能怎么办，他想没办法，三个字居然还是刘迦的语音，脑袋在空中晃荡久了有种浑浑噩噩的沉重，好像脑子在脑壳里移位，随着惯性挤挤压压。他闭上眼吐了口气，抬腿按编排蹬起来。

“现学上半决赛，迦哥你很敢啊。”  
“你不也是。”刘迦用脸和肩夹着手机，一通动作下来气息还没平复，声音听起来如同吹着毛绒。  
李响揪着他保暖鞋的表面，“得，咱俩净会折腾。”  
这是句实打实的总结，他俩好像经常跟自己过不去，但很多事情不能得过且过，不然无法心安理得。李响把鞋面摸平，用的是顺狗的手法，“转得我要吐了，真不是给人干的。”  
“安全吗？”  
“还行，应该不会出大事。但是岩哥和威亚老师要吓得神经衰弱了。”  
“你注意点，别把腰给拗断了。”  
“腰断了也搞不好，”李响叹了口气，“我搁在破布一样扑腾，空中飞行发不了力。”  
“就是一铅球，不知道什么时候给甩出去。”李响有一搭没一搭地念，就坐在他数落的威亚边上，木地板的凉意打败跳舞积累的热量侵蚀皮肤，和钢绳一个温度。  
“这怎么比啊，比不了，我觉得太悬了。”  
“刘迦，我不会弄这玩意。”他说完这句话还笑了一下，然后才缓缓反应过来，他的狼狈、枯槁、干涸都流进话筒里了。眼皮很沉重地发酸，要他闭上眼，但他太累了，太累了，只是睁着，僵坐在冰凉的地板上握着电话。

“你要是把腰扭断了，我回去给你拼起来。”

“你可记好顺序，别拼错。”  
他说完这句眼泪就掉下来，但是人隔屏幕，掉不到那边去，他也累到懒于抹去。  
“不要太累，好好睡觉。”  
“嗯。”眼泪没有手背中途截胡，于是滴在地上。脸上行经的轨道在室温下很快蒸发带走热量，李响盯着木地板上一点水色，声线平平，“你也是。”

他挂断通话觉得脸上凉凉的，抽动面肌有板结感，才抬手抹了抹。刘迦并不会像姥姥一样说不想跳就别跳，他是那个说着没办法拉自己起来的人，刘迦不是他的退路，不是他的后背，不能阻止他的打碎，刘迦是同行人，只能一同往前互相修补。他想完并不觉得宽慰或是伤感，只想躺着大睡一场，最好坠进豆瓣小Q的毛里，直到中午才被刘迦叫醒，还要再赖几分钟床。

他闭着眼又深呼吸了几次，把小Q豆瓣刘迦都呼出脑内。演员的情绪总是在呼吸间转换，此刻是地上人下一秒是天上仙，都在转念间整个的投掷过去。就好像自己是个可以压缩的行囊，轻轻一卸放在角落，腾出更多地方给当务之急。如此多年，专注是拿手就来的技术，一呼一吸就地开关。  
此刻也不例外，纵使生活突如其来，他也自认为尚有能力应付。

*  
半决赛的舞者大厅内人员稀稀拉拉，不复之前吵吵嚷嚷的面貌。刘迦走进来时，李响还默不作声地坐在瑜伽球旁，于是他放轻步子，脚跟先落地再缓缓碾下前脚掌，偷偷摸摸地踱近李响。  
视线突然一暗，李响下意识往后躲，后脑勺压在来人的肚子上，隔着一层羊毛呢听到响动，好像陷在温暖的环绕音响里，音响四面八方播放一句词，“猜猜我是谁？”  
他在交叠的手掌眼罩下翻了个白眼，一边伸手抓住眼罩扒拉下来一边仰头咧嘴，“你多大个人了你。”但也被这种幼稚的氛围感染，要配合着给一个答案让游戏完整似的，“小学二年级的刘迦同学。”  
李响还握着他的手，这眼罩被他收缴，作案工具拆成两半给一手一个抓着。刘迦此时笑起来像一只犬类，真如同小学二年级的男生，干了点拙劣的恶作剧也不觉得失败，依旧心情明朗。  
这是我做的吗？李响有一点恍惚。礁石软成海泥，海风流于肩上，河汉停滞成早餐牛奶，李响某刻可能察觉过这个变化，在刘迦向他微笑时，却也因为刘迦向他微笑而任由它飘走了。他在温柔与愉悦中失去深究的精力，像某刻陷于海泥，裹于微风。  
这是我造成的吗？此刻依然所处这样的境况，他第一次截停住这个念头，捏着刘迦的手叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”刘迦坐在他后头的椅子上，两个人手还像虚虚勾住的耳机线，不紧实也不分开，于是从李响头上划过去像是转了个跳舞的圈。  
“你最近活泼了好多，天天皮。”  
刘迦想了一下，“可能不闷骚了？明骚？”  
“拉倒吧，还骚，”李响微微牵了一下嘴角，“你现在是幼稚。”  
“可能我们年龄守恒吧，你变深沉了，我就要变活泼一点。”刘迦没有反驳，胡诌的理论说得煞有其事，“你什么时候活泼回来说不定我就沉稳回去。”  
李响一时没有回答，也没有进这个圈套，低头玩了会刘迦的手指。  
“你就这样也好。”  
刘迦愣住了，听见李响接着说，“免得天天为老不尊。”  
老而不尊的人于是一口气松掉笑起来，好像被骂的不是自己一样，倒应了李响那句幼稚。  
没有人提半决赛的对手选择，就和他们默契地不谈姥姥一样。刘迦捏捏他的手，自己手肘只剩一条白痕。但凡伤口都会缓缓愈合，时间和血小板是不含激素的特效药，像动物舔舐伤口一样覆掉裂纹。他把手也罩上去，给一点加速疗程的暖意。

*  
“秋天好长。”  
李响听到这话时，正踩在秋叶上，决赛两只舞排练的时间很紧，他睡得比以往还少，走路都有点不着道，加上行道树锲而不舍地消瘦，走哪都不能免于踩到它的弃肉。  
“嫌弃人家长啊。”李响耷拉这眼皮打了个哈欠，快把自己打到刘迦身上贴着。好在现在穿得比较多，撞在一起也有多层缓冲。  
刘迦往他那边凑了点，“再不来冬天，怕兔子困死。”  
“又不是只有冬眠才睡觉。”李响听出他的言外之意也不想着他的道，照常翻一个白眼伺候，“才不像我们，什么时候录完什么时候有觉睡。”一番比对下来，还是当兔子舒服。现在社会做人不仅难还累，每天跑得比仓鼠多，睡得比老鼠少，真是人间惨案、物种歧视。  
“你看兔子也会加班困死的。”刘迦碰碰他，手连手机一起从口袋里掏出来，给他看一个画质蹩脚的动物视频，作为此话题的罪魁祸首。实则转换完全缺乏逻辑，只是单纯的突发联想要同李响分享：一只圆滚滚的兔子在办公室里倒下，好像一团棉花糖坍塌。李响瞟了眼，发现这人居然还下载了视频，可见被兔子迷心之深。

“好可爱。”老干部发出慨叹，挂着爸妈看火山小视频时显露的满足微笑。  
十秒的视频自个儿循环，李响又凑过来瞧了几秒断言道，“没有小Q 可爱。”听起来别别扭扭，不知道是否在给小Q争宠。  
“但是这是兔子，不一样的，”刘迦解释道，“兔子有兔子的可爱。”  
“这不符合你的深沉文艺人设。”  
“但是兔子很可爱啊。”刘迦仍在不据理力争，毕竟可爱这种事难以证明，就像爱一样不可捉摸难辨真假。更何况兔子跨越万千人设，包罗众生审美，是一种形而上的可爱，断然是不该随意剥夺哪一类人喜爱它的资格的。  
李响看他认真的样子觉得很是奇妙，小动物的魔力就是这么大，会隔着屏幕吸走一个人的神智，加热一个人的心情，好比哈利波特的魔法，是世界未解之谜之一。  
“行吧。”他不情不愿地承认，好像之前面对五香兔头五官皱成一团的不是他一般。  
走了一小段路，歪七扭八留下一条踏过的碎叶道，他又说“发给我。”  
“那个视频，兔子的那个。”  
李响在心里盘算着给小Q也拍一个，绝对比兔子要火。即便在刘迦心里小Q已经输了，他还要在别的地方找补回来。  
一只兔子，他不屑地哼一声，好像有了一点斗志，毕竟他只是不做宠物博主几个月，如何让别的动物入了刘迦的眼。若是有人要提醒他这种动物与他的相似之处，他又要瞪眼反驳如下两条：一是此兔大腹便便腿不着地，形象上断然与自己没有相似之处，是刘迦在别处找的野兔。二是自己绝不在工作期间偷懒渎职，此种类比有损声誉。于情于理都是要把这只野兔送去成都爆炒加麻辣。  
他收到刘迦发来的链接，不由得多看几遍，在钻研中参悟一个永恒的真理：毛绒绒会治愈人心。  
不禁恍然大悟，秋冬觉得动物更温暖人心是冬毛的缘故。李响被这个惊天大发现逗笑，翘着嘴角往前走去。

追根溯源他同意刘迦的看法，他也觉得秋天太长，但李响还要更严苛一点，觉得冬天也太长，在所有访谈里他都最喜欢春天，以前觉得天气转暖，或是在北方看雪多月，突然瞥到点绿意，谁能不感动。后来想，可能因为春天是开始，是转变的节点，是可能性的产地，还有着困难的余寒，但此后每一步都更为光明。  
可是这个秋冬抢了春天的风头，他和刘迦将相遇的时间点一拖再拖，本来谁也没有打算在长沙度秋，但是冥冥之中，冥冥之中，太阳直射赤道、尼罗河泛滥出河道、秋天降临湖南，把橘子洲头的烟花拂乱，在那里惊异、陌生和相知中重相逢，然后我们爱的年岁将重新开始。

*  
他在舞者大厅看见李响练这个舞台上最后一只舞。  
他又觉得李响是神仙了，那是不可避免的，无可抵御的。李响在后台翻身旋转，双目含悲要普渡众生，风尘险途都归于一合。他的观感很是复杂，欣赏、爱、崇拜，情感不是色卡状而是光谱带，本就没有明确的界限，但每一次他看李响跳古典舞，只觉得人一挥手把他的光谱揉成一团，自己跟捧水一样淋下去。没有过度，交叠重复。每个谱面都滑过了，劈头盖脸地化掉那张试纸。  
他曾经对神仙的说法不以为然，此刻又想神仙也好，神仙才能自由地牵住风筝，给一个无限的归处。

他是风筝，也是大海，现在他又是夜莺，他也同时是玫瑰，他是吉普赛的舞者，是西班牙的流浪汉，是东方的悲剧，是旷野上的行人，也是阻碍行人的风，是晦涩的山石，是旷野本身，他可以是一切，在舞蹈中他无所不是，他是万物。  
那就是他交出玫瑰时的震动，带露的花，带泪的微笑，都重合在刘迦身上。将美与爱赋予死亡，赋予坟墓，舞蹈赋予的一切面孔，将人拉入永恒，那种永恒的力量压在花瓣上，像尖刺插入胸口，月光拨开林隙，展开无数无尽的回音。  
森林外的人们听得到回音却看不见月光，这是艺术的朦胧和高傲，不需要理解，只能够感受。吉普塞人的生活将永远不能推广，却没有人能蔑视浪漫与诗意。在最为激动人的艺术中，他们不知不觉也成为崇高的一部分。  
他跳得很是开心，好像回到了很多个因起舞畅快的瞬间。  
罗天说，出现过就是最好的瞬间。风暴时刻定格一只舞的某个瞬间，而他们珍惜每一个起舞的瞬间，没有在这的人急于求成，在把杆上耗过的年岁都在舞蹈里一一奉还。艺术的发展是条多么遥远漫长的道路，但月映万川，五湖四海的血泪滴在同一条坎途上，他们在路中短暂相遇，明白此行绝非个体的征途。

礼花亮片从天上落下，像一场提前的初雪淹没圆形舞台。

“我觉着我们还是，很有缘分的。”贾昊悦说话不忘用血盆大口撕开鸡肉，看得张爱马笛连连扯纸给她擦手。  
“那不是，这节目要认真选绝对做不到第三季，”罗天提出异议，“来来回回没多少人给他请，怎么整都是我们这批人。”他这么说好像跃跃欲试又幸灾乐祸。  
“那不是还是同一季就遇上了嘛，可不缘分吗。”脱口秀女王不甘示弱，仍然力证冥冥之中自有安排。  
“行行行，缘分缘分。”张爱马笛看不得她张嘴说话漏肉滴油的样子，迅速插嘴结束了话题。

罗天起哄着要敬胡沈员的酒，朱凤伟也跟着拍手附和，范围很快波及四强，殃及八强，  
像石子投进水里，种子扔进土里，散开波，掀开泥，一片一圈。  
“是我不配吗，怎么没有人来敬我？”罗天端着杯难以置信，像是蓄意搬起石头却没砸到自己脚上，引来几个人美心善的兄弟帮衬，意思意思。他一顿集邮式撒泼后指向李响。  
“他胃不好。”刘迦说，推过去一杯茶。  
“没事，心意到了就行，我接收到你对我的崇敬和爱慕了。”罗天善解人意地对李响飞吻。  
一群人笑成一团，李响在风暴中心翻了个白眼，正名道，“我东北人。”仰头下去半杯啤酒，刘迦无奈地看他，被魏伸洲拍拍肩安慰道，“没事，响哥是神仙，酒肉都穿肠过的。”  
“那是和尚！你要人响哥出家，你看迦哥同不同意。”罗天笑嘻嘻地已经喝得上脸了，没点正形地搭在魏伸洲身上晃，得来一个嫌弃的眼神。

“我也可以出家呀，一起扫地。”刘迦没看李响，话却对着他飘。  
李响哼了一声，“你以为和尚就只扫地啊，还要念经吃斋修行的。”  
“那就都一起。”刘迦这会看向他，笑得眼睛亮亮，很亮很柔和。  
他们俩此时已经完全是在讲小话了，罗天不知道又飞到哪个人肩上去，刘迦话说得平淡却意外让人体味深情，李响作为受害的唯一典型，还捏着啤酒，咪了一小口以做缓冲抵御，“谁要出家了。”  
他在刘迦说出什么更难以招架的话之前先下断论，“谁都不出。”  
于是这个短命的可能性就此结束，两个人都还留在世俗里吃菜吃肉，保存相互接吻牵手的资格，把扫地吃斋念经修行的时间都用来跳舞和拥抱。

“敬罗老师！”罗天高呼高举，不知道打断了底下多少交谈，像是新一代自由女神举持玻璃火炬，要所有纽约港的过客都齐齐看他，引起一片哄笑。  
明日他们奔赴不同的前路，继续交集前的生活，但他们永远向往舞台，在各处灯光下跳同一种爱与美。  
“那我还敬我自己呢！”朱凤伟挑衅地喊。  
“我也敬我们风暴联盟！”  
“这种事不能少Hizam的。”  
“那我敬何老师，虽然他不在这。”  
“Oppo Reno2！敬你拍视频不防抖！”  
“Oppo Reno3 pro。”魏伸洲无奈地纠正道。  
“敬沈老师！”  
“哪个沈老师？”  
“行行行，都敬都敬。”  
...  
“敬舞蹈！”  
于是他们一同端起杯，好像两千年前桃园结义的架势，像是帐中的虞姬、座上的观音、六十年代的嬉皮士、新世纪的街头舞者、篝火边的波西米亚人...像是千个不同的面孔在一同举杯，共饮今宵热血。

有人说天下无不散席宴，有人说一团火终要散成满天星，而我们说来日方长。

他碰了一下刘迦，手背烫得惊人，刘迦脸上有一种奇异的神采，眼尾笑出古典的眼纹，房间的灯打在他眼底被加强出来，一颗一颗亮的灼人。四下群魔乱舞，李响又摸了摸他的脖侧，“你发烧了？”  
“没有，我高兴呀。”刘迦说，脸上强烈地绽开笑。  
于是李响也不再追究，只觉得自己也烧起来，烧到心里去，那一点忧郁与惆怅也暂且忘怀在一片大火中。喝下去的酒精化为燃料，和肠胃一齐蒸发。  
他突然很想吻刘迦，这个冲动那么强烈，那么急迫，于是他轻咳一声，同这个冲动的对象说，“明天早上吃啥啊？”  
“明天睡懒觉啊，”刘迦悠悠地回答，规划得好美好美，“明天睡到大中午我们再起。”  
“好，”李响点头通过，“睡到大中午。”

此刻我们不谈离别，我们谈未来。

——————————————————————————————————————  
「永生神中最美的那位」：赫西俄德的《神谱》中这样写爱神厄洛斯：“永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。”  
「在那里惊异、陌生和相知中重相逢，然后我们爱的年岁将重新开始。」《美侬哀悼丢提玛》前期稿  
「因我所恐惧的临到我身；我所惧怕的迎我而来。」《约伯记》  
以及没有必要解释的六百倍：广州11月落日大概二十分钟，假设迦哥靠肩需要二秒（

**Author's Note:**

> 最重要的是要好好睡觉！  
> 对自己和他们还有大家说的。  
> （因为最后把迦哥留下来睡大觉了，所以不是现背
> 
> 写了超级久，从双十二磨到现在，我枯萎了，唠唠叨叨了两万字没个中心，而且怎么看怎么ooc，我决定立刻扔上来不再修改，不然这篇将永无现世之日。抽出来的篇幅都可以再做一篇文了。  
> 其实是承接了上一篇来写光天化日的事情，毕竟说开了所以心理活动和环境描写都少了好多（白天太枯燥了！  
> 下一篇一定是夜晚的故事，顺便极力劝说自己放弃把握不住的谈恋爱题材。


End file.
